Yhwach (Yuha Bach) VS Joa
Yhwach VS Joa is a What-If Death Battle by DucantheChoju. It pits Yhwach from the anime/manga Bleach against Joa from the anime/manga Toriko. Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnson) Wiz: The evils of the past that always come back to haunt you. Boomstick: Yeah, just when you think they're gone, BAM! They're about to kill you. Urahara: Like Yhwach, the Quincy King raising hell in Soul Society. Ruby: And Joa, the Dark Chef and former Chef Goddess. Sunny: I'm Sunny. Wiz: I'm Wiz. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! Urahara: I am Kisuke Urahara. Ruby: And I'm Ruby Rose. Sunny: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... All: A Death Battle! Yhwach (Cue End of THE WORLD - JoJo Opening 4) Wiz: The Quincies are a race of humans with high levels of Reiryoku. Boomstick: Rei-what?! Urahara: Reiryoku. One's level of Reiryoku also determines their Reiatsu. Want me to demonstrate? Ruby: Um-'' Urahara releases his Reiatsu, causing everyone except for Wiz and Sunny to slump in their chairs. Sunny: And the Quincies are almost all descendants of this guy, Yhwach. Wiz: Yhwach was born with a unique ability. He can share parts of his soul with others. '''Boomstick: An upgraded version of this is where, after someone performs a certain ritual and drinks a little of his blood (vampiric, eh?), he inscribes a letter on their soul.' Urahara: The letter gives them a special power. Examples include Askin Naak Le Vaar's "D- The Deathdealing", which is death and poison manipulation. Just so you know, I killed him. Ruby: Gerard Valkyrie's "M - The Miracle", which reverses any damage and makes him stronger. Kind of like Yang. Sunny: Bazz-B's "H- The Heat", which gives him pyrokinesis. Wiz: Bambietta Basterbine's "E- The Explode", which is hax bomb creation. Boomstick: And Gremmy Thormeaux's "V - The Visionary", which gives him reality warping to the nth degree. Urahara: There are many other dead Sternritter, but these are the ones that will be used in this fight. Ruby: He also stole Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, the...Zangeki no Taijutsu? Sunny: That's Zanka no Taichi. This Bankai coats the user in the sun's flames, and grants battlefield removal and necromancy. Wiz: But, that's not Yhwach's most deadly power. Boomstick: His own Schrift (letter), is "A - The Almighty". This grants power sealing, which allows him to completely seal an opponent's powers, including their healing factor, and power stealing, which allows him to steal and use any attack ever used on him. Urahara: But, that's not The Almighty's most deadly power. Ruby: The Almighty gives precognition and Casuality Manipulation. This allows him to manipulate the future itself! Sunny: He's also got a really nice mustache. All others look at Sunny. Sunny: What?! (Yhwach: My name is Yhwach...King of the Quincies). Joa (Cue Gourmet Shock! - Toriko OP 2) Wiz: In the Toriko world, there was once a great chef named Froese. Boomstick: The was the partner of the world's greatest Gourmet Hunter, Acacia! And then, she died. Urahara: But, that's where Joa's story starts. Joa was a rogue food spirit that possessed Froese's dead body and used it as his own. Ruby: 500 years later, he became one of the primary antagonists of the Toriko series, wrecking the 50th Cooking Festival and nearly killing the main cast. Sunny: That was a pretty painful experience for the gang and I. But we survived, everyone but me looking as unbeautiful as ever. Wiz: (Ahem) Anyway, Joa has some pretty impressive feats under his belt, and some impressive abilities. Boomstick: He nearly killed the main cast of Toriko, almost all of whom were Country Level at the time. He also managed to brainwash Teppei, the grandson of the great Knocking Master Jirou. Urahara: Joa also managed to gain access to Froese's knife, Cinderella, which can cut almost anything. It can cut even more things than my Benihime. Ruby: With Cinderella, Joa blocked two Continent Level attacks with ease, one from Jirou, and the other from Setsuno. Sunny: However, thanks to possessing Froese, Joa can also access her awakened Gourmet Cells. Having eaten all of Acacia's Full Course Menu, Froese's Gourmet Cells completely awakened, allowing her to transform fully into her Appetite Demon. Wiz: Naturally, Joa can transform completely into his demon. He can also reanimate corpses to serve him with a dark art, the Freshness UP Cut. Boomstick: Don't mess with Joa, cuz (s)he will SCREW YOU UP! (Shows clip of Joa after defeating Starjun and the Four Kings) Joa: GOD's flavor is a tool...a tool that shall allow me to control the world! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Urahara: Let's end this debate for once and for all. Ruby: Whoopee! It's-'' '''Boomstick: It's time for a...' All: DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-fight!: It was a pleasant day in Area 7. The mountain breeze was calm, and for once the damn monkeys weren't bugging Joa. However, as he walked, he noticed a strange shadow shaped like a thin, 5-pointed star. He stopped, and the shadow moved to a nearby rock. Joa took a fighting pose, ready for combat. The shadow grew, and then out stepped Yhwach. Yhwach was in a pretty good mood, having just absorbed Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow and Quincy powers and abandoning the Sternritter in Soul Society. He noticed Joa, and instantly deemed the dark chef an eyesore. He fired a blast of Reishi, which Joa deflected off of his knife. Fight! Part 1: The two fighters circled each other from across the clearing, roughly 10 yards apart. Then Joa sent a slash at the Quincy King. Yhwach deflected the blast off of his hand, before summoning a Reishi Broadsword from his arm. The Almighty Quincy King then rushed the Dark Chef, moving at insane speeds and almost catching Joa off guard. Yhwach cut one of Joa's fingers off, but it regrew thanks to the incredible healing power of Gourmet Cells. Yhwach took note of this, and then touched Joa's arm. He teleported a short distance, and then smirked. "Oh? What's so fun-AAH!" yelled Joa as the same spot exploded. "E - The Explode" said Yhwach, looking at his hand, "This was a wonderful ability that you had, Bambietta". However, as the dust cleared, Joa stood up and gave a psychotic stare towards Yhwach. "Impertinent scum! I'll turn up the heat and skim you off!!!" shouted Joa in an angry frenzy. Part 2: "Hmph. Insect." replied Yhwach. "You dare!? YOU DARE?!!?" yelled Joa "I will control GOD! Now, eat this! 100 MILLION SLICE FILLET!!!" With that, Joa raised Cinderella, and then swung it, creating a giant slash of energy that careened towards Yhwach. "Hmph. You don't seem to know your place, ghost." replied Yhwach calmly, although he had a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "He raised his broadsword, but Joa's attack pushed back the Quincy King, surprising him. "It looks like I may have to get serious." Yhwach noted. "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" The signature attack of his fallen foe Ichigo Kurosaki cut through Joa's attack, and almost made it to the Dark Chef. But, Joa was smarter than that, and jumped to avoid it. While he was doing so, Yhwach reached into the pocket of his uniform, and removed a medallion with a Quincy Zeichen on it. "Quincy: Vollstandig." said Yhwach. However, before this form was activated, Joa sent a slash at Yhwach. "SKY SLICER!". The attack sliced the medallion in two. "Damn insect. I'll have to use my other one." said Yhwach, a tinge of irritation in his voice. "Other one? What can that do if I cut it in half?" asked Joa. "It wouldn't work if you cut it in half. But, you won't get to do that." responded Yhwach. "JUST WATCH ME!!! SKY SLICER!!!!" yelled Joa. Part 3: "Ban...kai. Zanka no Taichi." stated Yhwach. Instantly, golden flames surrounded Yhwach as his broadsword vanished and a new sword appeared in his hand. The new sword was thinner, more like a katana blade. Yhwach raised the sword and deflected Joa's attack upwards. "Zanka no Taichi, Higashi: Kyokujitsukin" said Yhwach, before concentrating all of the power of the Zanka no Taichi's flames along its' edge. Joa rushed Yhwach, but the Quincy King sliced his arm off with one deft movement, burning it out of existence. However, Joa's Gourmet Cells quickly regrew the severed limb. Joa then began to power up, his hair standing on end. His hair turned white and he transformed into a demonic state. He had transformed into his full Gourmet Cell demon form. "HUAAAHAAAYAAH!" cried Joa in a distorted, guttural voice. He then swung out Cinderella, as the knife was coated in darkness. When the darkness cleared, Cinderella was now 7 feet in length. "Hmph. Know your place, cook". responded Yhwach. However, Joa activated his Back Channel, slowing time down for Yhwach. He calmly walked over to Yhwach, and with a single deft movement destroyed the Zanka no Taichi. "You should have known better. You may be strong, but strength means nothing against the ultimate Food Luck!" shouted Joa, swinging Cinderella at Yhwach's neck. (CLANG!) Part 4: "H-how did you survive that?!" asked Joa in shock. Yhwach just stood up, his neck awash in Reishi. "Blut Vene...Anhaben" responded the King of Quincies. Joa then looked down to see the Blut Vene: Anhaben had consumed the tip of Cinderella to sustain itself. Joa jumped back and sent a few flying slash attacks at Yhwach. The Blut Vene: Anhaben consumed all of them. Yhwach jumped forwards and summoned his Reishi broadsword again. He cleaved at Joa, cutting the Dark Chef all over his body. Yhwach then said "This is the power of one of my Sternritter children, Askin! The Deathdealing! Take this! Gift Bad!". With that, the Quincy King formed a giant pool of poison that ate away at Joa's legs. Using what hadn't already been eaten away, Joa jumped out of the pool. "God Cooking: Satanic Mince!" shouted Joa, deflecting a Reishi blast from Yhwach. Part 5: "I am done with this. Time to end this fight." said Yhwach. He closed his eyes. The ground began to shake and a blue aura appeared around Yhwach. When he reopened his eyes, he had three pupils in each eye. "This is my Schrift: A - The Almighty" ststed the Quincy King. "The Almighty? You sound like a GOD - ANOTHER GOD for me to cook!" shouted the Dark Chef as he used an ultimate version of his "100 MILLION SLICE FILLET!". However, Cinderella broke the second that the attack was launched. Furthermore, the attack bounced off of Yhwach. "SANKT ALTAR!" shouted Yhwach, creating 5 orbs of energy and firing them, sealing Joa's powers, including regeneration. Yhwach then amputated Joa's limbs with his Reishi Broadsword. The Quincy King then floated up into space. He stared down at the Toriko world. "These are the powers that I have gathered from my Sternritter children. Explode! Heat! Visionary!" announced Yhwach "This shall be the end of you and all your compatriots!" Saying this, hundreds of fireballs, bomb rocks and giant meteors appeared around Yhwach. Furthermore, a massive planetoid formed thanks to several clones of Yhwach via The Visionary. Yhwach then snapped his fingers. Bombs, fireballs and meteors rained down on the Toriko world, turning the surface of half the planet into magma. Joa floated on a raft of floating pumice, shouting curses at Yhwach as the projectiles rained down from space. Finally, Yhwach willed the planetoid to fall, impacting with enough force to destroy the entire Toriko planet. A massive explosion marked the destruction of the planet, as the Quincy King flew through space away from the destroyed planet. K.O! Results Announcer: TRULLLLY DEEEEESTRUCTIVVE!!!! Wiz: My god that was explosive. Boomstick: That was a truly beautiful explosion. My life is now complete. Urahara: Joa had the edge in luck, speed and even power. The only thing that he wasn't was more durable. Ruby: However, Yhwach's godly hax could easily counter any of Joa's attacks or defenses. Sunny: God, I hope I have a home to head back to. Wiz: Don't worry, ScrewAttack's reality warping cleanup crew are on it already. Boomstick: It looks like Yhwach was too godly for Joa to cook. Urahara: The winner is Yhwach.Category:'Toriko vs. Bleach' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DucantheChoju Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016